Sleepless
by Creamecream
Summary: Firepaw can't sleep, so he takes a walk around his new home, the Thunderclan camp, set somewhere in the first part of 'In To The Wild', fluffy SpottedxFire, and hinted DustxSand


I'm not dead!~, well, I kind-of have a writhers block on 'One More Try', I'm about half way done with it, but I'm kind-of lost on it now, so, um, I wanted to write a little fluff for my Warriors OTP, witch is FirestarxSpottedleaf, so, here

Disclaimer-Jellybeans, Cinderpelt, and Cinderheart, chaos~, is that what Warriors is like?, no?, then I don't own it

'''''''''''''''

Firepaw yawned as he washed the remains of his last meal from his whiskers. it was late in the day, and Starclan's silver shine was just beginning it's show in the sky.

the ginger tom-cat murmured sleepily as he curled his tail around his paws.

"Night." he yawned, tucking the tip of his fire coated tail under his chest fur.

"Night." he heard his best friend meow next to him. Firepaw smiled as he heard Graypaw yawn loudly.

"Good night." the ginger cat heard his black coated friend, Ravenpaw, call.

"Go To Sleep." he heard the only female in the den hiss. Sandpaw, who was curled up next to Dustpaw, their light ginger and dark brown tail's twinned.

the ginger apprentice smiled, Dustpaw and Sandpaw, that had a nice ring to it. those two where so alike, and always stuck together, it was only common to think that they would end up as mates.

Firepaw purred. he heard Sandpaw give a tired and annoyed snort. the ginger cat smiled and let lose a small chuckle, but he squawked when Dustpaw uncurled himself from the other ginger cat and slapped the male cat on the spin with his back legs,

"go to sleep, Featherhead." Dustpaw grunted, trying to curl back up into his warm spot next to Sandpaw.

"Dustpaw," Sandpaw murmured sleepily, "yeah?" Dustpaw muttered, nuzzling his head up against Sandpaw's cheek, "kick Firepaw from the den if you have too, just go back to sleep.", "thank you." Dustpaw rasped his tongue over Sandpaw's light ginger ear and the ginger pelted she-cat let out a horse throaty purr.

Firepaw's grass green eyes shot open at Sandpaw's words, and he jumped to his paws, "no, no, I'll just let myself out." he meowed as he rushed from the apprentice den while Dustpaw sent a evil grin at the back of his ginger head.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Firepaw shook his head and sat at the opening to the apprentice den, he yawned, sleep still clouded his head and eyes.

he rubbed his face with his front paws. groggily, he picked himself off of his paws and began to walk around the Thunderclan camp,

looking for moss, a old thrown out nest, a bush to sleep in, just one warm spot he could make dew with.

he was tired, very tired, very very tired, he just wanted to go back to his warm nest in the apprentice den, but the threat of Dustpaw's claws still hung over his head. the ginger tom-cat swallowed hard. no matter how his warm nest called to him, no matter if Dustpaw and Sandpaw were asleep already if he tried to walk back in there, he did not want to go back in there, to cramped.

his head bobbed forward as he walked. he slapped himself in the face with his fire-like pelted tail and his eyes snapped open. he yawned and his eyes became half lidded once aging.

he stopped himself from his pacing and sat down in front of the warriors den. quickly, he pressed his head in.

what was so great about being a warrior?, he wanted to be one alright, but he really wanted to know what the warriors did besides just what the apprentices did.

the ginger cat smiled warmly as he looked around the den, Tigerclaw laid in a corner, his dark tabby muzzle buried in the warm moss of his nest, off to his side laid Lionheart, the golden tom-cat lay stretched out on his belly, his large golden tail curled around his paws, the dusky brown she-cat known as Mousefur laid next to him, her tongue lapping his ear every now and then.

the ginger tom-cat chuckled to himself, but his jaws snapped shut and his eyes shot open when he heard one of the other warriors off to the side grunt and roll over.

he pulled his head back out of the den and breathed deeply, after a few moments his breath slowed back to a normal pace and he dragged himself back to his paws. he really needed to be more careful, he was most likely going to get a talking too from Bluestar in the morning once the warriors smelled his scent.

he carefully stalked away from the den that housed the warriors and paced next to his leaders den, but all of a sudden he froze, had he heard right?, he could have sworn he had heard someone talking. he pricked his flame-colored ears and let his head fall to the side, closer to the den.

"Spottedleaf, I must know, how do we save the clan?" he heard the voice of his leader, Bluestar, most likely talking to the clan's medicine cat, for the name Spottedleaf only belonged too one cat he knew of.

"I-I, I don't know," Firepaw smiled as he heard the dappled she-cat's sweet voice drift out in to the twilit sky.

the ginger took a long deep breath, trying to keep himself quite, not wanting the two she-cat's to catch him outside his leaders den in the middle of twilight just as much as he just wanted to stop everything and just listen to the medicine cat's strangely sweet voice.

"Well, I should go." Firepaw's green grass eyes shot open as he heard the medicine cat turn on her heels and began to pad from Bluestar's den. the ginger tom began to rush away, but froze when he heard a gasp behind him. he slowly turned his head to see Spottedleaf looking at him, her amber eyes were lit with surprise and shock.

"Firepaw?" she mouthed, letting her spotted head fall to one side. Firepaw swallowed hard and dipped his head to the tortoiseshell she-cat.

he then looked down in shame, Spottedleaf would most likely tell Bluestar, and then he'd be out on his tail for sure. Spottedleaf flicked her tail to her den and began to walk to it, as if telling him to come with her, Firepaw swallowed and slowly followed the dappled she-cat, step-for-step, making sure his leader could not hear his paw steps.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Well?" Spottedleaf hissed once Firepaw fully entered her den. Firepaw's jaw hung open, at a lose for words. the usually calm she-cat narrowed her amber eyes into a icy glance at the flame colored tom-cat.

"what did you think you were doing!" she snapped,

but Firepaw only shut his eyes tight, he gulped down a swallow, wishing the earth would just open up under him, he did not like being on the one on the wrong end of Spottedleaf's anger.

Spottedleaf huffed out a sigh and let the raised fur on her spin lay flat. she sat down and ran her tongue along her right paw, witch she then dragged across her right ear slowly.

"I'm sorry I hissed at you," she meowed swiftly. she closed her amber eyes and took a deep breath. "please, talk to me?"

Firepaw sighed, took a seat on the unused moss in the middle of the medicine den, wrapped his fiery paws with his tail, opened his eyes, then nodded his head "alright," he breathed "it's quite simple, really," he began.

"I can't sleep, and Dustpaw won't let me back into the apprentice den until I can-" he stopped when he heard a small giggle, he looked up from the floor to Spottedleaf.

"I-I'm sorry," she spoke past chuckles, "but, really?, that's all?" Spottedleaf burst into another fit of chuckles.

"and what's wrong with that?" Firepaw meowed, a tint of fury held in his voice.

"nothing, nothing, I'm sorry." Spottedleaf mumbled, trying to breath past her chuckles, she gave in on this, and shoved her spotted tail in to her jaws, clamping them fast, and she took to taking a few deep breathes.

"I'm sorry." she pulled her tail from her mouth and spoke, locking her honey-amber eyes with Firepaw's emerald green ones.

"it's alright Spottedleaf." Firepaw smiled, Spottedleaf smiled as well, her amber eyes glowed with warmth. Firepaw got to his paws and nuzzled Spottedleaf under her chin. "I'm sorry I got mad at you." he said as he stepped back from the dappled she-cat, a warm smile on her muzzle matched the warm honey glow in her eyes.

"good," she meowed, "I'm glad of that." Firepaw smiled back, "I'm glad of that to." Spottedleaf paused then looked to the back of her den.

"well, um, if you really have trouble sleeping, I-I, I could give you some poppy seeds." she shuttered as she spoke, she knew she should not, but she knew that she had to do something to help, even if he was a kitty pet, he was her clan mate, and it was her job as a medicine cat to help all her clan mates. and she felt filled with relief as soon as Firepaw shook his head as a no.

"Bluestar would kill us both." he meowed, he smiled when Spottedleaf giggled a small bit, he then huffed a sigh, picked himself onto his paws, and turned to leave.

"Wait!" Spottedleaf suddenly burst out, making Firepaw jump. the she-cat's eyes stroked the ground as the ginger tom-cat turned to look at her.

"if-if, if you want, you can spend the night in my den." she murmured out, trailing her tortoiseshell paws on the unused moss on the floor. Firepaw's green eyes brightened up and he smiled.

"it would be nice to be in the same nest as another cat for once." he meowed, he then walked forward, and licked Spottedleaf on her dappled forehead.


End file.
